


A moment or A lifetime

by Itsfatebaby



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Young Beth/Rio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Beth and Rio meet as young adults. Before heartbreak, marriage, kids, and the craziness of the world.





	1. Why do you care?

Beth knows this isn’t the best idea, but what else is she suppose to do. She can’t really go back home her mom and Annie would have too many question, and Beth doesn’t have any answers. 

The last thing she wants to do is explain why she’s home when the plan was to be gone all weekend. She could always go to Ruby’s but her mom, Ms. Joan, would also have questions, maybe even more than her own mother. 

With out a real plan Beth is left to her own devices which is why it’s nine o’clock on a Michigan summer night, and she’s swing in an unknown park trying to think of a plan. 

She knows she can’t stay at the park all night but she needs to work on her story for when she gets home. Beth takes a deep breath, “Hey mom I know I’m home early Dean has an early day.” Beth shakes her head not even believing herself. “Hey guys, yeah I’m back soon Deans busy.” Beth makes a face not liking the way that sounds either. “Hey mom,” Beth tries a little more upbeat but doesn’t like that either. “Come on Beth get it together.” She takes another deep breath. “Hey guys, yeah I wasn’t feeling it.” Beth rolls her eyes, “Feeling it, who do I think I am?” 

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Beth let’s out a scream that she didn’t even know she’s capable of. She jumps out the swing and turns around seeing two young men. 

Beth is holding her chest trying to catch her breath. “What is wrong with you?” She scolds the one who spoke to her still not sure who that is. 

The taller of the two points to himself, “Me? I’m not the one talking to myself.” He looks at the other person with him as if he can’t believe it. 

“I’m not talking to myself,” she knows she is.  
“per say.” Beth doesn’t know why she’s talking to him defending herself. 

The younger man skips over her lie as if it didn’t happen. “Why you out here solo anyway?” It isn’t a bad area but she sticks out like a score thumb. 

Beth never one to back down, “Why you care so much?”

The young men next to him still hasn’t spoke, and it seems he doesn’t plan too. “Look,” He starts clearly annoyed. “our grandma saw you and made us come make sure you where okay. She’s never seen you around her before.” 

Beth smiles at the sweetness of the grandma. “I’m getting ready to leave. Tell your grandma thank you but no worries.” Beth starts to walk the way she came. 

“Rio.” He doesn’t know why he calls his name out to her, but he wants her to stick around. He just doesn’t know why yet. “Carlos.” He point to the young man who still hasn’t spoke. 

She turns around and faces then again. “Beth.” Then all three stand without saying a word yet not feeling awkward about the silence between them. Beth while looking around grabs Rio’s eyes and she can’t look away she starts to rock back and forth of each foot. 

Carlos finally speaks, “Welp this is pointless, so I’ll let grandma know she’s safe.” Carlos gives Beth a smile before disappearing up the hill. 

Beth watches as he leaves, “Aren’t you going to go with him?” She points past Rio towards Carlos.

Rio takes the swing next to the one Beth was just in. “Nah,.” He starts to slowly swing, “If your talking to yourself it must be a good reason.” 

Beth forgot the entire reason she’s actually at the park. “Why do you care?” Beth ask again since he didn’t answer the first time. 

Rio licks his lips and it’s at the moment Beth fully takes him in. He’s dressed in all black with a light hoodie, chucks, he seems to be over six foot, and brown eyes you could get lost in. “Not at lot of people asking about you?” 

Beth knows her answer would bring more then she’s ready to get into tonight. “My boyfriend,” she thinks about it. “ex-boyfriend is a senior at Michigan State and I went to surprise him. Well I got the surprise, he was having sex with someone who clearly isn’t me.” Beth starts to slowly swing as well.

Rio let’s out a low whistle, “What you do?” 

“Nothing, I walked in saw him and walked out.” Beth looks up as she realizes something. “I don’t think he even realized I was there.” 

“I’m pretty sure there isn’t a place where people don’t realize that you are there.” While this Beth isn’t necessarily Rio’s type he must admit she’s beautiful. A soft face with pouty lips, eyes as blue as the ocean when he visits his family in Mexico. 

Beth gives him a small smile. “Isn’t it past your bedtime? Don’t you have like school in the morning?” 

The corners of Rio mouth starts to turn upwards. “Considering tomorrow is Saturday and I graduate high school two weeks ago, I’d say no.” 

Beth makes a face feeling bad for judging someone whose been nice to her. “Sorry I’m behind bitchy. You’ve been nothing but sweet to me. Delayed bitchyness.” 

He actually laughs, “Want to tell my grandma she’s sure I’m a heathen who causes nothing but trouble.” 

“Why does she have such a low opinion of you?” Beth can’t stop talking to him or wanting to know more about him. Something about his presents makes her want to be around him more. 

Rio pretends to think about it for a second, “You hot wire one car.” He holds up one finger to get his point across. 

Beth doesn’t know why she laughs but she does. “It’s just one car.” She holds up the same finger. 

Rio added three more shyly. “Alright maybe four.” 

Beth really laughs for the first time tonight feeling better. “I better go it’s getting late.” She stand and he does as well. “Thanks Rio.” She starts to walk away feel an emptiness she can’t explain. She just caught her boyfriend of two years having sex with someone else yet she’s more worried she’d never see this stranger again. 

“Goodnight Elizabeth.” Beth breath is caught in her throat, the only person who has ever called her that is her dad. 

He passed away three years ago and things haven’t been the same since. But Rio’s voice carried the same warmth her father’s voice always did. 

Beth starts to walk away but she needs to see him again feel his exists again, but when she turns he’s already gone. 

—————-


	2. What if I need Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio meet again.

Chapter Two: What if I need Something

Beth doesn’t know why she’s back here, yet here she is. She can’t stop thinking about him, even when she forces herself too. His smile, his laugh, the way he pays attention to her, most importantly his voice.

Ruby and Annie couldn’t of been more supportive of her ending things with Dean. Neither of them where the biggest fan of him or his treated of Beth. Actually no one is Beth’s life likes Dean expect her mother. 

Beth is in her room working on a paper for her community college English I class. “Beth you care to explain why Dean called crying!” 

“I broke up with him,” Beth answers her mother not looking up from her paper. 

“You did what? Why on earth would you do something like that? He’s a good kid from a good family.” 

“He doesn’t make me happy, and I’m tired of you pushing him on me.” Since the moment Dean showed the slightest interest in Beth her mom wouldn’t stop pushing. The entire two years of their relationship, Beth tries to get away there is her mother pushing them together. 

“Pushing you on him? Do you think you can do better then Dean?” 

Beth turns giving her mother a look of disappointment. “Really mom? I can’t believe you.” 

“Your making a mistake and we both know it. This is just you being dramatic as always. Call that man back forgive him for whatever this is and move on. He can give you the life your father gave me.” 

“Does that included the affairs,” Before Beth could finish her statement her mother slapped her across the face. 

“I won’t be disrespect in my own home. Call Dean back we both know you’ll have a mess of a life without him.” Her mother throws the cordless on Beth’s bed before leaving the room. 

Beth wasn’t able to give the interaction with her mother a second thought. “Looking for me, Elizabeth.” Beth spins her swing around coming face to face with the person she’s been looking for.

She’s lost count of how many times she’d came to this park the last two weeks looking for him. Hoping to even catch a glimpse of him. She’ll never admit it to anyone but their small interaction is having an effort on her. 

“No.” She answers too quickly and loudly for it to be anything but a lie. “I happen to like the way these swings, swing.” She turns back around and starts to swing slowly. 

Rio smiles taking the same swing he used first time they meet. “They do swing different.” Not wanting to embarrass her by telling her his grandma noticed her the last three nights she’s showed up. “Novio, go put that poor girl out her misery.” 

He didn’t plan on coming back to speak with her, he’s seen her a few times himself as well and choose to ignore her. She’d look around for a good hour before giving up and going back what he would only assume is home. “I’d have a agree.” 

Rio turns to face her playing with the swing. “You came all this way for a midnight swing?” 

Beth sits up taller and clears her throat. “My mom thinks I should forgive my ex- boyfriend.” Beth takes a deep breath. “He’s going places he’ll take you with him. He’ll provide a nice home and security for you. His family owns the biggest dealership in Detroit.” Beth rolls her eyes thinking about it. “You’d think she want better for me.” 

Rio kicks the sand under his feet, “Want better for yourself.” Rio says it as if it’s the only thing that makes sense. “Besides I don’t trust people who sale cars. Shady and untrustworthy.” 

“Oh yeah,” Beth turns to face him. “because hot wiring cars is noble.” 

Rio jaw tighten giving off a non humors laugh. “What can I help you with?” 

Beth knows she pushed a button but she doesn’t even know why she said it. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I always push my attitude on you.” Beth looks down. “You make it easy.” 

Rio raises an eyebrow, “Easy?” 

“My best friend Ruby says I’m a door mat until I’m around someone who makes me feel comfortable.” She made a snap judgment so she doesn’t have a choice but to be open. “Something about you makes me want to be open with you. I still haven’t told anyone why I left Dean.” 

“Why?” 

“It doesn’t matter, I knew he wasn’t good for me. But on paper he ‘works’ but he’s actually a really mean person. He cuts me off when I speak, orders food for me, dismissing my own education, he doesn’t even value my opinion, nor respect me. Cheating was the icing on the two tier cake. The crazy part is I could forgive the cheating, maybe, but I can’t forgive how he made me feel worthless.” 

“Little old me made you realize this?” He points to himself with fake admiration. 

Beth keeps kicking the sand under her feet. “That’s a lot to put on a person you only meet once.” 

“Yet here we are.” Rio spans out his hands in from of him over the park. He isn’t one for small talk he’s never really been. An annoying trait his mother loves to remind him he got from his father. “Look Red my most serious relationship is with my Nintendo. I’m in no place to give you advice about a man you clearly don’t want to be with.” 

Beth just looks at Rio a little longer then necessary. “I’m not asking for advice.” 

“Then what are you asking for?” 

“If I knew you’d think I’d be at the park this late swinging?” Rio starts to stand seeing as this entire thing is pointless. “No one ever ask me what I want?” Rio doesn’t move back but he also doesn’t keep walking away. “It’s always about other people with me. My mom, my sister, my ex, and even my best friend. You made that comment well question that not a lot of people ask about me. I didn’t realize how right you where.” 

“I’m not always right but I’m never wrong.” Beth laughs at his stupid joke, as Rio goes back to his swing. 

“Dean, my ex, knew I was coming but I was going to arrive a little earlier that was my surprise. Once I didn’t show he didn’t even bother to ask about it until I broke up with him.”

“Well we’ve already realized he’s a dick.”

“Yeah.” It’s Beth turn to stand. 

Rio watched her for a second. “Is this going to be a new thing? You stalk the park, I show up eventfully, you talk about your ex, and then you leave once you get what you need? What if I need something?” 

“What do you need?” Beth doesn’t want to treat him a fraction of the way she’s been treated. 

“I’ll let you know.” Rio stands starting to walk back to where he came from. “See you later,” Elizabeth.” Before Beth could even respond he’s gone. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love! Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. What are you asking me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth makes a change and does something nice for Rio.

“Where the hell do you keep running off to almost every night?” Beth arrives home some time later expecting everyone to be sleep. “You’ve broken up with Dean, so that can’t be it.” Annie Marks is thirteen going on thirty. “Mom thinks your here, but that says a lot about her parenting skills.” Annie takes a bit of the chip Beth didn’t realize she’s been eating. “Anyway, where the hell have you been?”

Beth rolls her eyes wanting to do nothing more then shower and go to sleep. “Can you please get out my room.” 

Annie takes as sharpe look at her older sister. “Not until you tell me where you keep going, and why Ruby and I aren’t invited.” 

“I just go clear my head.” 

Annie doesn’t believe that for a second. “Look if your back with Dean,” Annie can’t hide her disgust for him. “I’ll back off.” 

Beth shows her own annoyance at the mention of him. “I’m never getting back with him.”

Annie sits up in the bed spilling chips as she does so. “Then where the fuck do you keep going?” 

“Language.” Their lack of parental supervision has made Annie a hot mess. “I’m not telling you.” Beth starts to push Annie off her bed and out of the room. “Now, I’m tried and your annoying.” Once Annie is out the door Beth closes the door, and lays back on her bed smiling.  
—————-  
‘Knock knock.” Rio rolls his eyes Carlos thinks his knock knock jokes are funny, he’s wrong. “Rio we both know you are awake.” Carlos opens his cousin door. “How’d it go with the gringo?” He sits at the foot of the bed. 

Rio doesn’t move from his position of looking up at the ceiling. “You think someone up there is fucking with me?” Pointing his chin to the sky suggesting a higher power. 

He looks up as well only seeing a water spot in a random spot. “It wouldn’t shock me.” Carlos is less the helpful. “You think she’s been sent here to fuck with you? Why?” Carlos always trends lightly when Rio shares cause he hardly does. 

Rio crosses his hands over his stomach. “Why do I talk to you?”

Carlos looks around the room. “Who else are you going to talk to?” The two boys have been together since birth, Carlos mom is Rio’s dad sister. 

“She thinks I’m easy to talk to.” No one in Rio’s life would describe him as someone for talking. “I don’t need this in my life.” 

Carlos goes to lay next to his cousin. “Then tell her. You don’t really do people’s feelings. Hints why Dylan is dating someone else.” 

Dylan dated Rio for almost a year, his nonchalant attitude about mostly everything is the reason for their break up. “She’s got some sadness in those baby blues, I can’t bring myself to add to it.” 

Carlos gets a shit eating grin on his face. “What’s her name again?” 

“Elizabeth.” A small smile grows on his face. 

“Elizabeth.” Carlos repeats marking sure he heard correctly. 

Rio sits up and points at his cousins face. “You’ll call her Beth.” He goes back to laying down. “This isn’t going to end well huh?” Rio looks at his cousin whose looking up. 

Carlos goes to face his cousin. “Or it could turn out to be the best thing that has ever happen to you.” Carlos always the upbeat positive one. The boys lay in comfortable silence until they both fall asleep.  
—————  
Not even a week later Beth is watching her best friend turning the paper she gave her over as if something is going to change. “Why are you doing this again?” About twenty minutes ago Beth showed up at Ruby’s house with apartment listing. 

These two have been best friends since Beth ran over Ruby’s trash can trying to get food for Annie and herself. 

Ruby spend the summer leaning to drive. So she saved the day helping the girls. Since that moment it’s been the three of them and nothing else. 

“It’s time to spread my wings, besides I’ve been wanting to move out.” Beth takes the list from Ruby’s hands. “You game or what?” Of course moving out wouldn’t be the same without asking her best friend to come along. 

“Can you even afford a place on your own?” Ruby skipping over the question, again.

Beth pulls out her bank statement, “I’m making almost thousand a month nanny for the Young family. All the apartments I’ve found are under $600 a month.”

Ruby looks at the list again and some of the places aren’t bad. “What’s really going on? We both know Annie can’t be alone with your mom.” Beth’s mom been virtually useless since their dad passed away. Their mother reminds them she’s still grieving forgetting the part that her two daughters depend on her. 

Beth takes a deep breath and lays back on the bed. “I got into another horrible fight with my mom about Dean.” She turns to face Ruby. “I came home from work and he’s sitting on the couch with flowers. Long story short my mother called me an ungrateful bitch, and I should be so lucky Dean has a forgiving heart.” 

Ruby shakes her head, “Damn ice queen strikes again.” 

Beth just nods her head. “I can’t live there. I’ll even get a two bedroom for Annie, but I have to get out. She wasn’t the best when dad was alive and now she’s just plain evil.” Beth sits up, “Besides I’m twenty-two years old time to leave the nest.”

Ruby knows that Beth doesn’t have the best home life. “Alright I’m game. Let’s mark some.” Beth squeals so loudly that Ruby mom comes to check on them. The girls spend the rest of the day looking for places that have three bedrooms. 

 

Beth flops down on the couch taking a deep breath it’s been non stop three weeks.

After much searching, debating, a few fights the girls found the perfect apartment. Its three bedroom with two baths, Ruby getting the bigger room with her own bathroom. It’s by the college both girls attend as well as close to each job. The only issue is Annie needs to switch schools going into high school. 

Ruby’s parents and church where God sends helping her girls get everything for the apartment. Even Stan, Ruby’s boyfriend of almost two years bought the girls a few days of groceries. Not to mention made his cop buddies help the girls move. 

Beth doesn’t really take much from her house. She arrives home after signing the lease with Ruby. Annie is watching a movie her mother next to her smoking. Beth takes a deep breath ready to have it out with her. “Annie and I are moving out?” When Annie found out Beth was planning on getting her own place she cried for almost two days.

Beth knew all along she’d be taking Annie she just couldn’t let her mother know before hand. She also didn’t want to say anything without actually have a room to take Annie. Stan’s caption found Beth a non profit lawyer to help get guardianship of Annie “What?” Annie is already out the room packing her up stuff. “You can’t take my daughter?” 

Beth scoffs at her mother. “Get real, we both know it’s what best for everyone involved. You haven’t been much of a mother lately.” Or ever. 

She stand facing off with Beth. “You self righteous bitch. You think cause you work for that doctor, have a car, a few dollars to your name, that your hot shit. Let me tell you something, missy you ain’t. You’ll never be more then what you are right now. You’ll be back before you can even really move it. You don’t know jack shit about what it takes to make it on your own. Let’s not add that hot mess sister of yours. Then you broke up with the only man who could possibly help or want you.” She points to the back of the house. “That Annie will have a baby before she can even drive.” She sits back down. “Go ahead and move out take her with you be my fucking guest.” 

Beth doesn’t want to show her mother her words effect her. Beth has learned that silences says more then worlds words ever could. “This gives me guardianship of Annie. I don’t need anything from you but a signature.” 

Beth mom gives a look to kill. She rips the papers from Beth’s head so hard she’s sure she’d be bleeding. “Best of luck.” She signs the paper. Shoving them back at Beth realizing she may never see her own children again. 

“Annie lets go.” Annie comes out her room with two backpacks and a suitcase full of stuff. “Say bye to mom.” Annie just waves not being able to get out fast enough. “Bye mom.” She goes back to smoking her cigarette. She doesn’t even acknowledge that she might never see her daughters again. 

A few nights later Beth arrives at the park a little later then normal. “Here.” Rio is actually their waiting this time. He’s actually been checking out the park every night. 

After the first few nights Rio didn’t think anything of it, but after almost a week and half he found himself worried. He realized that he had no way of reaching her or her reaching him. So he mad the decision to stop by the park as often as possible hoping to see her. 

His patients finally paid off almost a month later. As he watches her get out her Corolla.  
“I made these for you.” Beth sits down on her usual swing. 

Rio looks up from kicking the sand seeing Beth trying to band him a plate. “Cupcakes and cookies?” Rio isn’t really a sweets person’s, Carlos however is going to love these. 

Beth starts pointing to each cupcake as she names them. “This is vanilla, lemon, chocolate, and strawberry.” Beth wraps her hand around the swing chains. “I added fresh strawberries to those. Then the cookies are all chocolate chip.”

“How’d I get so lucky?” Rio ask placing them in his lap. 

Beth looks up at him. “I wanted to do something nice for you. You’ve been super nice to me.” 

“Darlin’ if being nice is the only trait it takes for someone to get cupcakes and cookies you’ve gotta work on some things.” Rio knows his words are less then friendly, but someone’s got to tell her. Maybe he’s trying to get her to stay away from him. Even if he spend the better part of two weeks looking to catch a glimpse of her. 

Beth lets the comment roll off her back. It’s nothing compared to what her mother dishes out. “Most people,” Beth stops for dramatic effect. “Say thank you.” 

Rio smiles, “Thank you.” He opens the plastic taking a vanilla one eating it in one bite. Once the cupcake is fully gone. “These are good.” 

Beth berms with pride. “I made them from scratch this morning.” 

“Scratch cupcakes in the morning, breaking up with your boyfriend, making friends with strangers, swinging at night in an unknown neighborhood.” Rio let’s out a low whistle. “Busy women.” 

“Don’t forget school and I’m also a nanny for a doctor.” Rio looks her at impress. “What keeps you busy while you aren’t hot wiring cars?” Rio hates being teased yet he doesn’t mind when Beth does it. 

“I work at a tattoo shop not to far from here.” Rio clears his throat, “Listen Ma, are we ever going to move past these late night swings?” 

Beth perks up. “Are you asking me on a date?” She isn’t ready considering she’s only been without Dean for a about two months, but she’d do it for Rio. 

“Believe me,” his voice if possible gets lower. “If I wanted to ask you out you’d know.” 

“Then what are you asking me?” Beth needs this to be clear, Rio leaves a lot to the imagination. 

Rio stands then digs in his back pocket. “This is my cell number call me next time your headed this way.” He pushes the cupcakes towards her as a small thank you gesture. “Carlos will love these, night Elizabeth.” He walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to be better about updating. Thank you for sticking with this story as well as me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake I didn’t caught, it’s late and I wanted to get this out before I changed my mind. Thanks for reading.


End file.
